What the heck just happened?
by Canada-lover13
Summary: Yeah, your cliché 'Akatsuki in our world' story, except without Akatsuki x OC. *WARNING* The original of this was written from around 1-4 in the morning. There'll be moments when they'll be OOC. Also there's yaoi. You've been warned.
1. Arrival

**It was raining. **

**Then again, it had been for the past couple of days, and someone up there could not decide whether or not to keep the summer showers on or off.**

**A certain Nissan X-Trail was parking in front of a row of fairly tall houses that all seemed to be connected to each other.**

"**Yeah, I know, mom, I'll call you. Okay, thank you!"**

**A single voice called out in the dark, dreary weather. **

**The person whom the voice belonged to walked up to the one door that stood out in particular to her, even though all the doors looked pretty much the same. It was probably due to the fact that she's been here countless times before. **

**She knocked on the door and waited.**

**Footsteps were audible from inside, and the door swung open to reveal a girl, who looked as if she had run down a freshly waxed hallway in socks. To put it simply, she looked tired. **

***POV Switch 15 minutes earlier***

"Ivy! Are you up yet?! Your friend's going to be here soon!" The girl lying face down on her bed barely heard.

"... Huh?"

Groggily making her way to the alarm clock, she glances at the time. Then proceeded to grab random articles of clothing and run to the bathroom, seeing that she had overslept. She had about 10 minutes max until her friend got to her house. While quickly getting dressed, she was yelling at herself for staying up late watching Jacksepticeye videos.

After she finished getting ready, she quickly unhooked the Xbox 360 that was in her room and tried her best to set it up downstairs in the living room, eventually getting it right.

Before she was able to set the laptop up to the tv screen though, she heard a knock on her door. She proceeded to run down the stairs and quickly opened the door, revealing her friend on the other side.

"Sorry! I might have overslept this morning!" She told her friend while panting slightly.

*** POV Switch :0***

**I stepped into the house, while laughing at my friend. "Yeah, I could tell...how late did you stay up this time?", I snickered, pulling off my now-soaking black boots. Ugh, I should not have worn these today. **

"**Ummm… about 11:30?" She replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.**

**I sighed. "At least you didn't oversleep as late as last time... I'm still shocked about that, actually."**

"**Yeah… but I was dead by 2pm. I shouldn't stay up late, but I do it anyway." I heard her say as she sighed to herself. **

**While we're walking down the stairs, I remembered the last time we played Naruto Full Burst. As if reading my mind, Ivy said, "Well the Xbox is hooked up downstairs right now so we could go play Full Burst." **

**As soon as she said that, I quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and hurriedly turned on the console, waiting for her to take a controller. **

"**I guess that'd be a yes then." **

*****POV SWITCH*****

After deciding our characters, me being Minato with Itachi and part 1 Sakura as support and Eloise with Tobirama with part 2 Ino and Nagato as support, we started our battle while cracking bad jokes that were only funny to us. As the battle progressed, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched, but didn't care because I was so focused with the battle at hand. Close to the end, Itachi had connected his fire style attack with Tobirama. For some reason, I thought of probably one of the lamest jokes ever.

"See?! Fire CAN beat water!"

"Why the f*** is the diva on the f****** screen?!"

Hearing the all too familiar cussing, Eloise and I both quickly stopped battling and turned around. I stopped breathing for a few seconds while Eloise was hyperventilating. Standing there was the full Akatsuki(minus Orochimaru and Taka) standing behind us in my basement. What the heck is going on?!

****POV SWITCH :0****

**What.**

**What is this?! **

**Why is there suddenly 10 very dangerous missing nin. in Ivy's basement? **

**WHILE PLAYING A NARUTO GAME?! **

**Everyone just seemed to be in utter shock, them from Itachi being on the tv screen and us from them being here. After what seemed like forever, but was merely a minute, Hidan disturbed the silence yet again.**

"**... How the f*** did we get here?" **

"**Would an I don't know be a suitable answer for you, princess?" **

**After Ivy had said that, Pein had to hold Hidan back as he was about to lunge at her.**

"**Uh...Ivy, um, we don't want to tick these guys off...?" I told her, still quite shocked from the current events. **

"**Sorry. Force of habit. Wasn't really thinking there." Ivy replied, slightly embarrassed. **

**Hidan growled at Ivy, but didn't try to kill her any further.**

"**So, we don't really know what just happened. Uh.. we were just playing a...game." I told them, not really knowing how they would react.**

**After another short moment of silence, Pein spoke up. **

"**How are we going to get back?" **

**I looked at Ivy. "None of the fanfictions explained that part, most of them were too deep within 'horrifying OC background stories of despair' and that ended with Akatsuki x OC."**

**While the Akatsuki were very confused with this answer, Ivy answered her back. **

"**Well 2 or 3 of the ones I read talked about a ninjutsu they created to go back, but they never gave specifics on what it was. Or what hand seals." **

**During our discussion, Sasori decided to speak up. **

"**Fanfictions? What are you brats talking about?" **

**At that, we both freeze up. We probably said too much. **

"**Oh nuggets! We didn't explain that they were from an anime yet!" I whispered quickly and worriedly to Ivy.**

*****POV SWITCH*** **

Trying to think of a way to explain to the Akatsuki that they were fictional, I immediately realized another huge problem.

"Ummm... Eloise? We have another problem on our hands," I say in a really worried tone.

"What could be more of a problem then THIS?!" she asked.

"Explaining THEM," I said while gesturing to them, "to my family that also kind of know who they are!" I say in a very panicked tone while flailing my arms.

|) |)

(^^)/) Soooo...

Ivy: We attempted this.

Eloise: Why did this take so long again?

Ivy: Because we wrote this a week before going back to school? Plus we were busy and trying to remember most of the original one to work off of.

Eloise: Speaking of which, since school starts in less than twelve hours, we probably won't update very soon. We shall try, though.

Ivy: It should be easy to write though. We have the basis written out. Although that's what happened with this one and it took about a week. -_-() But yeah we'll try.

~D~I~S~C~L~A~I~M~E~R~

We don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Full Burst.

If we did, Itachi would always act the way he will in chapter four, none of the Akatsuki would be dead, and Danzo wouldn't exist, even though he was the main cause of everything. Ever.

We also don't own Jacksepticeye's youtube channel. He's to boss to be owned by someone like us. :)


	2. Explanation

***** ELOISE POV :0*****

**While Ivy was still panicking,the Akatsuki started examining the things in the room. Tobi almost knocked the laptop off of the table while grabbing the WII U game pad that was behind it. **

"**What does this do? Senpai! Do you know what this is?! Tobi wants to know!" **

**He exclaimed, while running up to Deidara with the controller. He then started to wave the controller around, nearly hitting Pein in the face. **

"**How could I tell you what it is if you keep waving it around, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi while grabbing the controller from Tobi's hand. **

"**Could you guys please be quiet?! My parents are still upstairs!" Ivy whisper-shouted at them. **

**Completely ignoring Ivy in her state of panic, Tobi and Deidara continued on with their "conversation." **

"**What exactly...is that?" Konan inquired. **

"**Is that...a mirror?" Zetsu guessed.**

"**Is it a weapon?" Sasori added.**

"**It's a game controller." Ivy said, very tempted to facepalm, but didn't.**

"**It looks very advanced. Where would you get this? It seems expensive." Of course, Kakuzu decided to ask about the details. **

"**Canada." Eloise deadpanned.**

"**Do not lie to us." Itachi glared at us with his sharingan activated. **

**A small 'eep' could be heard as Ivy covered her eyes. I didn't quite notice, as I was trying to explain in better detail.**

"**Well, to put it lightly, you're fictional antagonists from a manga/anime/game called Naruto, and the series is very popular here in our world." **

"**Do you have any proof of this?" Pein asked, not completely believing it. **

"**Be right back!" I heard Ivy say and then saw her quickly leave the room. **

**Sitting there, I realized I was the shortest person there. Awkward! After a few more moments of silence, Ivy came back holding a book in her hand. I saw the volume number and was slightly confused on what Ivy was going to show them. I watched her toss the book to Pein. She then sat back beside me. **

"**Why did you choose that volume?" I asked her, curiously. **

"**Honestly, it was the first volume… or volumes since it's a 3 in 1… I grabbed. Plus there's no major spoilers in it, so arguments will be avoided." Ivy explained to me. Yet there seemed to be a small, mischievous look in her eyes that confused me a bit.**

**After a bit of flipping, I noticed Pein stop and stare in confusion at one of the pages. **

"**... Who is the Kyuubi boy kissing?" Pein asked quite confused. **

**That's when I realized why she chose that certain set of volumes. It was the one that contained the "Narusasu Classroom Incident." As I turned towards Ivy, I saw her look at the ground and by the way she was biting her lip, I could tell she was trying not to laugh.**

**Then I noticed Itachi look over Pein's shoulder out of curiosity. His usually calm demeanor rapidly changed into a state of shock as it dawned on him that his little brother was the one kissing the Kyuubi boy.**

**Ivy and I burst into laughter, as the rest of the Akatsuki exchanged confused looks except for Itachi who was trying to make sense of what he had just seen. **

"**I see you girls are actually… up?" Ivy's mom said as she walked into the room after hearing our laughter. Uhhhhh… this can't be good. **

***POV switch***

Oh god! I completely forgot about her! I was so focused on finding that volume it completely slipped my mind!

"Uh… hi mom!" I said with a noticeable trace of worry in my voice.

"Ivy, who are these people and how did they get in my house?!" My mom questioned in an angry tone.

"They're from Naruto mom! You know! The people I never shut about?" I told her, while getting some weird looks from the Akatsuki.

"Shouldn't they be in the Leaf Village then?" She questioned.

When she did that, I actually did facepalm while the Akatsuki gave her a strange looks.

"Not everyone was born in the Leaf Village mom." I say while sighing to myself.

"Well, which one's Sasuke?" She asked, completely confused.

That was when I walked to the wall and proceeded to bang my head against it. Multiple times.

"Um… Sasuke isn't part of the Akatsuki." Eloise explained to my mom.

"Well, what are you going to do with them?"

By now, I had left the poor wall. "Uhm...can they stay maybe…? Pleeaase?" I half asked, half begged her.

"It doesn't matter if I say yes or not. You're dad would have to say yes to it first." She explained.

"... But he knows who they are." I whined to my mom.

"That's not my problem." She said before walking upstairs to probably kick my brother off the computer. Since he's usually on in the morning watching videos and then she takes over to play Facebook games or L4D.

"*Sigh* This won't end well." I muttered to myself.

"Well I'm pretty sure that your parents would let 10 very dangerous criminals walk around the street and wreak havoc." Eloise tried to reassure me.

"It was more the initial reaction I was worried about. Whatever let's go." I said while starting to walk upstairs.

"Umm...you kind of need to follow us, you know." I heard Eloise say.

As soon as we were all upstairs, my dad immediately began questioning me, with my brother in the room.

"Ivy, how did a bunch of Naruto villains get in our house?" My dad asked me while sending worried/concerned looks at the Akatsuki. Right as I was about to answer though, my brother decided to butt into the conversation.

"Hey Ivy! It's your boyfriend!" My brother exclaimed while pointing at Itachi. This made him glance in my direction. Eloise had to grab my arm so I wouldn't go and slam my head into the wall again. Even though Eloise did facepalm.

"There's a difference between 'favourite character' and 'anime crush' you know. Or should I start calling Asuna your crush?" I say with a smirk gracing my features. He quickly shut up afterwards. It works every single time.

"Is your mom okay with them staying here?" My dad asked me. He still didn't seem sure on the whole situation.

"She didn't care. Besides, they won't hurt us or anything. Even if they did, they wouldn't get far because Pein would kick their butts!" I say in an attempt at a convincing tone.

"I assure you my members won't harm you in any way." Pein said while glaring at Hidan.

"Why the f*** are you staring at me?!" Hidan grumbled. Before my mom could comment on the language, my dad spoke up again.

"*Sigh* Fine. As long as you find room for them to sleep and they don't ruin the house." He said, still with a hint of worry.

"YES!" Eloise and I exclaimed while high-fiving each other.

"They'll also need new clothes you know. Other fangirls could recognize them, you know." My dad added after a little bit of thought.

"Ugghhh!" We both say with me throwing my head back in annoyance and Eloise hanging her head down.

**(^_^ (^_^) ^_^) **

**Ivy: OMG this was longer than I thought it would be! We only got through half of the base for the chapter! _ **

**Eloise: Yeah that was pretty… sad. At least we finished it! **

**Ivy: I know. What happens with the Itachi thing though? I warned them for chapter 4. At this rate, it'll end up being chapter 5 or something. X( **

**Eloise: Then I guess we'll put it in chapter 5. It's not that big of a deal. -_-() **

**Ivy: Yeah. Maybe it'll still fit in chapter 4. Idk. **

~D~I~S~C~L~A~I~M~E~R~

We don't own anything in this story except for the OCs. If we did, Danzo wouldn't exist and Itachi would always act how he would later in the story.


	3. The Mall

***Ivy's POV***

Well at least my parents didn't kick the Akatsuki out of our house, but now we have to try and figure out where to get them clothing. This'll be a slight problem. Heck, I don't even think Hidan wears a shirt most of the time! I'm not looking forward to explaining what a car is to them either. I'll probably need to bring Tylenol for later. Just thinking about this is giving me a headache.

"Where do you think would be a good place to buy them clothing, Eloise?" I ask her, while turning my head to look in her general direction.

"Well maybe we could-" Before she even got to finish her sentence though, my mom decided to cut her off.

"Ivy, I still need to know who these people are!" My mom exclaimed.

"Oh, right! Ok… Mom this is Pein the leader, Konan his partner and the only female, Deidara the explosive expert, Sasori the poison expert, Hidan the immortal Jashinist, Kakazu the treasurer, Tobi the… good boy…, Zetsu the spy, Itachi the genjutsu expert, and Kisame the swordsman." I explain to her, while pointing at each of them in turn.

"... I'm going to play some Left 4 Dead." My mom muttered to herself as she walked over to the computer.

After a bit of awkward silence since my dad went back to whatever he was doing, I decided to speak up.

"So, what were you going to say, Eloise?"

*****ELOISE POV :0*****

"**Uhh...I was gonna say that West Ed would probably be our best bet for clothes...I'm guessing?" I said, somewhat nervously.**

"**Well, there are a lot of clothing stores there… plus I could also stop by HMV and get new CDs. It's also relatively close so yeah, that should work." Ivy reasoned with herself, and eventually accepted the proposition.**

"**What are you two talking about?" Konan asked us, her voice laced with a bit of confusion.**

"**Just talking about where we're going to get you guys clothes. We made a decision at least. Should we give them rules to follow while we're here?" Ivy asked, directing her question to me.**

"**Um...yeah, probably.." I stammered in agreement. **

"**Uh...well...you probably should avoid causing any amount of destruction to the house or to its residents...or to anyone, for that matter...also, Hidan, don't swear. It's not nice and Ivy's mom will kill you. Ummm...OH! Don't ask about each other's weaknesses or whatever…" I directed a look at Deidara. "So, um...Ivy, do you have anything to add...?" **

"**Please ignore any comments my brother says about you guys. He likes to think he knows everything, even if he doesn't. He hasn't actually seen your show or anything, he has just seen a parody. Which is supposed to be a funnier version. I also suggest not drawing attention to yourselves in public. We have no idea what could end up happening if you do." Ivy explained to them, surprisingly with confidence in her voice.**

"**Uh...you're really confident about this, huh?" I asked out of curiosity.**

"**Yeah… I got over their arrival after my mom came downstairs." Ivy explained, still pretty calm.**

"**...You never cease to amaze me."**

"**So are we going to this 'West Ed' or not?" Pein asked, his tone giving away impatience.**

"**Oh right! Hey dad! Can you drive us all to the mall?" Ivy asked her dad, who still seemed to be ignoring us. **

"***Sigh* Fine. I hope you know this'll take a while though" My dad said, slightly annoyed. **

"**... Drive? What do you mean?" Kisame asked us, not used to the foreign term. **

***TIME AND POV SKIP/SWITCH***

After a hectic drive to the mall, we were all awkwardly standing at the entrance.

"So… I haven't actually been here in a while. Has anything really changed here?" I asked Eloise, who still seemed nervous about the whole Akatsuki thing.

"Umm...there's a Hot Topic next to Spencers now...I actually really want to check it out."

"We have Hot Topic here now? Sweet! I've always wanted to go to one!" I say, not even bothering to cover up the excitement in my voice.

"What's so special about this 'Hot Topic' un?" Deidara asked out of curiosity.

"From what I've gathered, it's a store that plays awesome music, has anime and gaming t-shirts, and has pretty cool cosplay-ish merchandise." I explain while jumping on the spot out of excitement.

"Uhhh...you know, we would probably actually get to see Hot Topic if we went inside...?" Eloise suggested.

"Yeah, that could be helpful. Let's go! Tobi before you do, and I know you will, don't run off!" I say while grabbing Tobi's arm.

"But Ivy-chan! Tobi wants to get there first!" Tobi whined, while trying to tug his arm out of my grip.

"_He isn't even trying. How the heck is somebody able to act like he does 24/7 and actually be an evil mastermind?" _

"Tobi, you'll just end up getting lost. Now let's go already! Sooner we get done, the better!" As I say this, I start walking into the mall, with a very excited Tobi at my side.

Having the Akatsuki in the mall was definitely starting to concern me. Not because of the stares we got, but because the Akatsuki started asking questions about EVERYTHING. It took a whole 5 minutes to explain the concept of an elevator to them, and another 5 minutes for the escalator. Plus while we were walking to the Hot Topic, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan started asking about every. single. store. It didn't help that Kakazu joined in on asking about how everything costed. I'm SO glad I brought Tylenol with me. Now I just have to hope I don't become too angry and yell at them.

After what seemed like forever to me, we finally reached the new Hot Topic. We didn't even get inside before Tobi ran off. He didn't run into Hot Topic though, he ran to the Spencers beside it because he thought the flashing lights from the ceiling looked cool.

"Senpai! Look at this! It's so cool!" Tobi yelled at Deidara while gushing at how awesome the lights looked.

"What are you going on about, un?" Deidara asked while walking towards Tobi. Then he started to get fascinated by the lights.

"Wow… so cool, un!" Deidara exclaimed while also looking at all of the different colours and styles of lights.

"Oh my g-Jashin you can't be serious." I mutter to myself while walking over to Tobi and Deidara, also making sure to watch my speech.

"Come on you two, we're not shopping for light fixtures. Let's go." I say while grabbing their wrists and dragging them to Hot Topic.

"Okay Ivy-chan!"

"Hey, what the heck, un?!"

"OH MY G-JASHIN IVY IVY IVYIVYIVYIVY LOOK LOOK LOOKLOOKLOOK THERE ARE NEW BAND T-SHIRTS AND SCOTT PILGRIM MERCHANDISE!" Eloise yelled, and ran off into the store.

"And there's the Eloise I know… could've at least waited until we gave out instructions though." I mutter to myself while the Akatsuki are slightly shocked on what just happened.

"I never thought she could actually f-... yell…" Hidan said in shock while also remembering the threat Pein gave him about swearing. He needed to stay on good terms with these girls, so he was forced to follow their rules.

"Yeah, she's pretty nervous around new people, but she also excites easily… they kind of counter each other out," I explain to the slightly confused Akatsuki.

"Anyway, I don't care what kind of clothing you guys get. It just can't be too violent or to inappropriate. I'll let you guys be the judge of what and what isn't. Eloise and I will be somewhere in the store so come find us if you have questions." With that I walked away from the group, wanting to see what exactly this store had to offer.

After a few minutes of walking around, Deidara stopped me right before I was about to hit the main T-shirt section.

"Was there something you needed, Deidara-san?" I asked, noticing he was holding something at his side.

"Yeah. Why am I on a shirt, un?" He asked holding up the shirt that was previously at his side. It was a black graphic tee showing Sasori and Deidara in their default battle stances. Deidara in his signature 'katsu' pose and Sasori with his chakra threads and his third Kazekage puppet behind him.

"Remember when I said you guys were part of a tv, game, and book series?" I questioned, while tilting my head out of habit.

"Yeah. Whatever you showed leader also shocked the Uchiha, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah… anyway, since the series is really popular, they decided to make merchandise based off of it as well. That way they could make more of a profit." I explained to him.

"I see… I need to show Danna this!" Deidara declared while running off to find his partner.

"... Okay then…"

Right when I was about to look for some gaming tees, I noticed Itachi staring up at something that was on the wall. He also seemed to look more… how do I put this… dejected, I guess… I've never been the best at describing or figuring out emotions. Although I am very curious, so I decide to walk over and see what's up with Itachi.

"Itachi-san? Did you need help with something?" I asked him basically the same way I asked Deidara. Except I didn't get a response out of Itachi. He just kept staring at the wall.

Wondering what he was looking at, I turned around and decided to examine the wall as well. What I saw kind of shocked me. It was a black graphic battle tee with Itachi and… Shisui on it. Oh god, please don't tell me I need to deal with a flashbacking Uchiha?!

***END***

Ivy- Another chapter done! Yeah! :D

**Eloise-Um..it ended on a cliffhanger! Wow! **

Ivy- I know! That's actually how I wanted it to end! And we ended up following our base somehow. I'm so happy! :D

**Eloise-Uhm..well...I think we still changed some parts...maybe, but whatever! We got it done!**

Ivy- We just moved something to a later chapter. No big deal. Bigger deal is, is that people are actually reading this. O_O

**Eloise-Bizarre...but hey! We actually have a story on the internet that's being READ! :D **

Ivy- I know! I'm honestly shocked. Thank you for whoever has read this far! We honestly just made this up at random at a sleepover and we revised it to make it readable. We didn't think people would read and maybe even like this! :D

**Eloise-Yeah! Maybe one day, we'll even get feedback! *daydreams about feedback***

Ivy- Eloise you're being desperate. -_-()

**Eloise-Wh-I-ughh *sulks in fetal position **

Ivy- *Sigh* I think you're overreacting just a bit there. (lets do disclaimer now)

~~~~~~DISCLAIMER~~~~

We own NOTHING.

Except for our OC's. But still.

We also don't have a Hot Topic where we live. :(


	4. Breakdown and Pocky

*** Ivy's POV***

Dang it! I can't console people enough as it is, let alone someone who is older than me! What should I even do?! I guess talking to him would be good… he kind of looks creepy just staring at the wall like that.

"Uhm… are you feeling okay Itachi-san?" I say, feeling completely awkward in this situation. He, again, didn't reply.

"What the heck do I say?! Maybe I should talk to him about the shirt…"

"Hey, that's you and… Shisui on that shirt, isn't it?" I say, still being very nervous considering I wouldn't know how he would react.

As if being triggered by just hearing Shisui's name, Itachi fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"... What the heck did I just do?! I just made it worse! Oh god, this isn't ending well! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Umm… I'm sorry?" I say crouching down to his level, completely confused. I wasn't that shocked when he didn't react at all to my statement.

At that exact moment, Eloise decided to come to the t-shirt section to look at Scott Pilgrim tees.

"Oh, hey Iv-WOAH DOES THAT T-SHIRT HAVE SHISUI ON IT?!" She exclaimed in amazement.

"Dang it, Eloise…" I muttered to myself while facepalming for the second time that day. Third counting the face-walling incident.

"Shisuuuuiiii…." Itachi mournfully cried to himself, still in the fetal position. In the middle of the walkway.

"Oh...uh...I'm gonna go over there now..." Eloise speed-walked to another part of the store, not exactly eager to deal with the current situation at hand. Obviously.

"DANG IT, ELOISE! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE AND LEAVE!"

I'm completely panicking right now. How do I deal with this?! The last time I've ever comforted someone was… oh god, I don't think I ever have! I'm doomed!

By this point, people have started to stare at the two of us. I can't blame them, though. I'd probably end up staring too.

"Uhm… Itachi-san? People are staring…" I mutter to him, now becoming slightly self-conscious.

"Shisuuuiiii..." Itachi continued.

"... Oh god, you're stuck aren't you? Uhm…" I mutter aloud to myself, trying to think of something to make him stop.

"Ah! I know! Itachi-san, I'll buy you Pocky if you… stop whatever you're doing." I try and bribe him, still not one-hundred percent sure what was going on.

He seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of Pocky.

"...Strawberry Pocky...?" He questioned.

"Sure. Just… please calm down?" I say, still sounding unsure about Itachi's behaviour.

"... Fine." Itachi muttered, still looking a bit sad. Well, it's a bit better I guess.

"Ok… let's go then! Follow me!" I exclaim, hoping to sound happy and not concerned. I don't need to deal with an angry version of Itachi. I couldn't even handle a depressed one.

After making sure Itachi was following me, we left the Hot Topic and started heading towards the T&T Supermarket, since they always had awesome flavours of Pocky. I really wish Eloise was here with me though. I'm not social, Itachi's not social, and the walk there is really awkward now.

"... Uh… So Itachi-san… did you find any clothes that you liked?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. This silence was unbearable to me. Why don't I have my headphones?! I need music!

"...Some...nothing in particular." He said quietly, not seeming to care.

"Oh…okay then…" This isn't going anywhere! Why am I so socially awkward?!

After about another minute of awkward silence, I decided to try talking again.

"Do you like any other flavours of Pocky besides strawberry?" I questioned, having thought of nothing else to ask.

"...Strawberry is my favourite." He said again, not wanting to continue the conversation. Too bad for him. I was talking anyway.

"I see. It's good, but it gives me a stomach ache. There was this white chocolate one that tasted amazing! Too bad it was a limited time thing." I say, slightly sad.

"...Hn."

"Of course he says that. Why did I not see that coming? How are we only half way to T&T?! This is taking forever!"

Then we were thrown into more awkward silence. I wonder if Itachi is doing it on purpose? I mean, yeah, he's not much of a talker, but he talks a bit more than this! What exactly happened in there?!

Not even meaning to, I asked him what was really bugging me.

"Itachi-san, this is not like you. I don't know you that well personally, but it's pretty easy to figure out. Is there something wrong?" I asked, honestly pretty worried. That resolve didn't last long.

"...I don't wish to discuss it." He muttered, so I barely heard him.

"Hey, that's your choice. I won't force you. If you need someone to talk to though, I guess I could listen and try and help. I'm not that great, but I'll try!" I say, smiling confidently for the first time since this awkward conversation started.

Luckily I didn't see his reaction, since we arrived at the T&T Supermarket.

"Finally! Off to the Pocky section!" I declare, while walking into the market.

***Mini Timeskip***

After grabbing a box of strawberry Pocky for Itachi, and two chocolate ones for Eloise and I, we started heading back to Hot Topic, now feeling a lot less awkward. When we got there though, I saw Eloise panicking. Oh god, I forgot to tell her I was leaving!

"Hey, Eloise! What's wrong?" I call to her, hoping she'd hear me.

She turned and saw me with Itachi walking in her direction. Oh god, here it comes...

"What's WRONG?! Well, maybe it's the fact that I was left alone in a Hot Topic with nine S-ranked criminals. But hey, it was JUST for a short amount of time. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Oh yeah, and I'm broke."

"Okay, I get that you're mad. We left to get Pocky. I'm sorry." I said feeling kind of bad about it. Then I remember why I had to go get it in the first place, and that feeling went away.

She perked up. "Did you get me some?"

Being bored for the past while, I couldn't help but want to mess with her.

"Oh I don't know. You DID kind of ditch me when I needed your help…" I said trailing off, while also trying not to laugh.

"Hm, who's the only other person in the universe that's worse at handling situations like that? It's me. OBVIOUSLY."

The rest of the Akatsuki had no idea what we were talking about, so they just watched in confusion.

"I don't know about that… I have a friend who'd probably yell and kick them to make them feel better." I say, honestly contemplating if Eloise's statement would've been true.

"Uhm...what exactly is her definition of helping someone feel better?"

"I…honestly don't think she has one." I say, pretty unsure with my answer. "Anyway, fine. You can have the Pocky." I tell her, while reaching into my purse and handing it to her.

Seeming to forget her anger towards me, Eloise took the box and ripped the top off. "Thanks." She managed to say, with a mouth full of Pocky.

"No problem." I reply, while trying not to laugh.

"You...left for food?" Konan asked, a bit confused. Since there was no way I could tell her the truth, I quickly made up a lie.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I woke up late and then… uh… you know… I was hungry. Then Itachi found out I was going and followed me." I said, hoping she'd believe it.

"...Okay then." She said, but I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was suspicious. I need to change the topic!

"Can we still go to HMV? I want to look at the CDs." I ask Eloise, hoping she'd say yes. I need music after this experience!

Eloise swallowed the last of her Pocky. "Well, yeah, uh, I need to check if there's new DVD's or merch or stuff..."

"Yes! Let's go!" I exclaim, already starting the walk to the store. I feel really bad for Eloise now. I'm SO ditching her when I get there!

***TIME SKIP/POV SWITCH :0***

Of course, when we got to HMV, Ivy ditched me and made a run for the CD section. Either she wants to get back at me, or just really wants to get new music.

I probably have to explain things to the Akatsuki before things get...out of hand.

I turned towards the group. "Uhm...I guess you can look around and things...just don't...uh...break things, I guess? Basically, try to act as normal as possible...it might be a good idea to not spend too much time around the anime section...uh, yeah. If you need help, Ivy and I will be in the store..." After explaining I was met with a short silence until Tobi raised his hand, waving it around excitedly.

"Uh...Tobi, do you have a question...?"

"Yes! Why was Ivy-chan so excited to come here?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Uhm...Ivy just really, really likes her music. Music to her is like explosions to Deidara. I personally like looking at the DVDs and merchandise and things though..." I replied.

"So...um...is everyone good?" I asked. I want to go upstairs already! Hopefully there's not another question…

Luckily, the group just wandered off in different directions, leaving me free to finally go upstairs.

Walking up the escalator, I made it to the second floor. Looking around for anything new, my eyes landed on a new display case with a certain anime on show.

Persona 4.

Scanning the prices, I took one out and started to read the back.

"Aw heck yeah! This is the anime with the hot guy!"

I put back the DVD case and wandered to the main anime shelf.

While checking some of the Madoka Magica DVDs, I heard voices from somewhere behind me.

"So...like, do you watch Death Note?" Said a high pitched voice. Probably a girl.

"No." Another voice, but it seemed familiar...ish.

"Really? Do you watch...Naruto?" A hint of hesitation could be heard with Voice #1.

"No." Voice #2 deadpanned. I turned around, only to find Pein ignoring a teenage-ish looking girl who was obviously trying to get his attention.

Oh god, do I have to deal with a Pein fangirl?

Eloise- Well, we got through another chapter!

Ivy- OMG THAT WAS SO AWKWARD! _

Eloise- Uh...it was, wasn't it? At least we got Pocky though.

Ivy- Coming from the person who didn't have to deal with an overly emotional Uchiha. *sigh*

Eloise-Well...okay, I guess you're right, but still. Pocky.

Ivy- And FYI, she does call the main character in the Persona 4 series 'the hot guy.' Even though his name is Yu Narukami. XD

Eloise- Well, his hair is hot.

Ivy- Omg. Just in case, we did give you guys FULL warning about Itachi, so if any fangirls complain, you were warned. It was about 2am at this point. XD

Eloise- Indeed. If you don't like our writing, that's not our problem.

Ivy- We're doing this out of sheer boredom, and because this is fun to write. :D

Eloise- Exactly. We won't just update for your needs. XD

Ivy-... Even if we do. XD

Eloise- Ya know, I'm honestly wondering why people even bother to read this. Not that it's not awesome or anything.

Ivy- Who knows. :)

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~

We own nothing except the OC's. That is all.

You get the drill of what would happen if we did. X)


	5. HMV Adventures!

****ELOISE'S POV****

**Pein just looked really annoyed, but the fangirl kept on shooting questions, probably hoping for some conversation. I turned back to the shelf and ignored them. **

"**So, like, have you ever heard of an anime called Persona 4? There's this one character named Sho Minazuki and he is SO HOT! Him and his Persona Tsukiyomi are just AMAZING!" She squealed, obviously having a fangirl attack. I ended up cringing because of how high pitched her voice went. I noticed Pein flinched also. I decided to speak up.**

"**Oh... my friend likes that series!" I said, while turning away from the shelf to talk to them.**

**She ignored my comment, and continued to try and get a conversation out of Pein. She kept asking him questions about random animes that I haven't even heard of. Pein would switch from glaring at the fangirl to glancing over at my direction. I decided to take that as a sign of 'help me!' Not knowing what to do, I started texting Ivy, hoping she'd help.**

"_**Ivy! Come help me! I'm at the mercy of a Pein fangirl!" **_

"_**I would, but I kind of can't right now!"**_

"_**What could be more important than dealing with this?!"**_

"_**Dealing with a teenage girl who thinks she knows good music. -_-"**_

"_**... Fair point. Can you at least send help?" **_

"_**... I'll see what I can do." **_

**I wondered what type of help Ivy was going to send. Hopefully it was soon though, the fangirl was making my ears hurt.**

**As the fangirl continued on, I noticed Konan power-walking up the escalator, and then stop to try and look for something/someone. Figuring it was us, I waved to get her attention. She noticed my hand quickly and then hurried her way over to the anime section.**

"**Pein. Ivy needs you downstairs. Tobi's making a disturbance." She said.**

"**I'll take care of it." He said, walking off with Konan to go down the escalator. It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw Pein give Konan a small nod of thanks. After that, I decided to go over to the cartoon section so I wouldn't have to hear the fangirl whine about being rejected. **

***POV SWITCH 15 MINUTES EARLIER***

The minute we walked into HMV, I immediately ran to the section where they kept the Breaking Benjamin CDs. So far, I had the least amount of that in my huge collection of random CDs, so I thought it was best to go there first. I didn't even notice Itachi was following me, until he grabbed a CD that was right in front of my face, which made me jump.

"Gah! I didn't even see you there!" I said, surprised.

"...I've been following you for 5 minutes." Itachi said, with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"...Oh… sorry! I suck at paying attention!" I say, while laughing a bit nervously.

After my remark, I went back to looking at CDs. Seeing one of my favourite CDs by them called We Are Not Alone, I smiled and picked it up, looking at the songs on the back of the CD. It had most of my favourite songs on it. Itachi noticed me looking at the case, and decided to question me.

"What's so good about some… plastic?" Itachi asked, confused.

"It's a CD. It has copies of music on it. Here, I can play you one from the CD. I have it on my phone."

As soon as I said that, I immediately unlocked my phone, stared at my Homicidal Liu background for a bit, and then immediately went to my music files. I decided to play So Cold since I could picture him listening to it. Since I didn't have headphones, it made things so much easier. We didn't even get halfway through the song before we were interrupted by a female voice.

"What kind of music is THAT?!" She questioned. I could already tell I wasn't going to like her.

"...The music kind." I say, trying not to smirk.

"What band is that even?" She said. I couldn't tell if she was asking out of interest or not. I'm guessing the second one, because of the way she said her first sentence.

"Breaking Benjamin." I say, while turning back to the CD shelf.

"Well, I've never heard of them. That means that they aren't a good band!" She said. I could feel her glaring at me, but I chose not to argue. I knew if I did, I'd end up hitting her or yelling. Either way, I wasn't in the mood for it.

"If you're trying to get advice on good bands, you should talk to me. I know ALL the good bands." She bragged, now talking to Itachi. I felt kind of bad for letting him have to deal with this. Glancing over at Itachi, he glanced at me, looking a bit confused.

"I suggest listening to Nickelback. Their music is REALLY good!" She said to Itachi. It took all of my willpower not to slam my head into the CD shelf.

As she continued listing off random bands that she thought was good, I realized Eloise had texted me.

"_Ivy! Come help me! I'm at the mercy of a Pein fangirl!" _Looking up from my phone and back to Itachi and the 'bad music fanatic', I realized I had to stay over here in case things get out of hand.

"_I would, but I kind of can't right now!"_

"_What could be more important than dealing with this?!"_

"_Dealing with a teenage girl who thinks she knows good music. -_-"_

"_... Fair point. Can you at least send help?" _Looking up from my phone and looking to the left to see if the girl was still talking, I noticed Konan standing a few feet away from me. Seeing her, I immediately had an idea.

"_... I'll see what I can do." _

As soon as I sent this text, I mouthed a 'be right back' to Itachi, and walked over to where Konan was standing.

"Hey Konan! I need to talk to you." I said, slightly rushed. As I said that, I noticed the CD she was holding and had to comment on it.

"Evanescence. Nice choice. But that's not the point!" I said, almost getting sidetracked.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked, putting back the CD.

"Pein's dealing with a fangirl upstairs, and since I'm dealing with another problem right now, I was hoping you'd help him." I quickly explain.

After I said that, she gave me a quick nod, and then briskly walked towards the escalator. I then grabbed the Evanescence CD off the shelf with the intent of buying it for her, and grudgingly made my way back to Itachi.

"How have you NOT heard of One-Direction?! They're the best band EVER!" She exclaimed, clearly shocked at Itachi's ignorance. I outwardly cringed at the girl's remark, which Itachi noticed. I finally decided to step in. This is just getting ridiculous.

"Are you done?" I ask, not wanting to hear her messed up music list anymore. When I said that, she turned her head in my direction and full on glared at me. I wasn't scared though. I've dealt with worse. She then turned back to Itachi and asked him something that me really want to facepalm.

"So anyway, there's this concert happening on Sunday for a band I really like, and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?" She asked. I'm so done with her. Hopefully Itachi can get rid of her, because she won't listen to me.

"No." Itachi deadpanned at her, which almost made me laugh. The next thing she said something that confused the heck out of me.

"Why not? Is it because you're dating HER?!" She questioned, while pointing at me. I gave her the 'WTF' look.

"Dude. I'm 14. He's at least 18. What is WRONG with you?!" I questioned, while shaking my head back and forth. I really did not want to think about that.

"I'm not dating her." Itachi said, not showing any emotion at all.

"Then why not?!" She questioned, in an angry tone.

"I'm gay." He deadpanned. That made my eyes widen. I didn't expect that at all.

"Y-you're kidding right?" She asked, completely dumbstruck. Itachi didn't even say anything. He just walked away. Not wanting to be alone with her, I followed him. When we were farther away from her, he turned towards me, and glared.

"Don't tell anyone." He threatened. I was sort of scared, but I quickly ignored it.

"Okay." I say, shrugging. Noticing what section of the CDs we were in, I started looking for Thousand Foot Krutch.

"You don't care?" He questioned.

"Not really. Just… let's forget that ever happened. Her music sense was terrible, and I'd rather have people NOT accusing me of dating you." I said, while shivering. That was truly horrifying.

*****POV SWITCH*****

**Since it was near the time we were going to leave anyway, I went down the escalator only to see everybody grouped by the entrance. **

"**So, how was everyone's time?" Ivy asked.**

"**The prices were atrocious." Kakuzu said.**

"**Besides Kakuzu."**

"**Uh, Ivy...how did the entire...situation go anyway?" I asked. It looked like she was going to say something,but decided against it and shook her head. **

"**Please don't ask. Although, I have gotten Itachi interested in Breaking Benjamin. That was the only good thing." She said, looking like she was trying to forget about something.**

"**I found a group called 'Fall Out Boy.' They weren't that bad, un." Deidara gave his honest opinion.**

"**Good choice, Deidara." I said, happy that someone found some good music.**

"**I found this movie called 'Jaws.' Kisame responded.**

"**Ivy, don't you have that movie?" I asked her.**

"**Yeah. Deep Blue Sea was better though. Had more sharks in it." She said, looking happy about remembering the movie.**

"**So...is that it?" I asked.**

"**What exactly is a Justin Bieber?" Sasori asked Ivy and I. At that, we glanced at each other, and Ivy spoke up.**

"**Okay, we're done here! My dad's gonna be here soon, so let's go!" She said, obviously trying to avoid the question.**

"**Is the answer that bad?" Sasori asked, still confused.**

"**Yes." Ivy and I said at the exact same time.**

*****TIME SKIP*****

**When we finally got back to Ivy's house, Konan, Itachi, and Deidara asked Ivy if they could listen to their new CDs. I was confused on how that would work, since Ivy only had the one CD player. Apparently, she had already thought this out.**

"**Okay. Deidara, you can listen to your CD on the computer here with these headphones." Ivy told him, while reaching up to a shelf, and grabbing a box that had a pair of headphones in it.**

"**Sweet, un!" He exclaimed, while going over to the computer. Ivy had to set it up though, since he doesn't know how to operate a computer.**

"**Konan, I'll bring down the CD player that's in my room since I'm not going to be using it right now."**

"**Okay."**

"**Itachi, I'm trusting you with this. The CD you asked for is already on my phone so you can use that. PLEASE don't mess with anything on it!" Ivy said, while passing him a spare pair of earbuds. I wonder if she took the Itachi background off her phone.**

"**Fine." He said, turning the phone on like Ivy instructed him to.**

"**So, Ivy… where exactly are we all sleeping?" I asked, curious.**

"**...I didn't think that far." Ivy said, looking up from her phone. **

**Ivy- Don't you ever make me deal with a girl like her ever again! _**

**Eloise- How is this my fault now…?**

**Ivy- I don't know! Do you know how weird that was though?! I'M 14! I've never even dated anyone before! WHAT WAS HER PROBLEM?!**

**Eloise- I'm kind of annoyed that you didn't yell at her though.**

**Ivy- I wanted to,but I couldn't. It sucked! _**

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**We own NOTHING except the OCs. (Basically us.)**

**We most definitely don't own any bands. Or movies. Or Justin Bieber (thank god)**

**(Side note from Ivy- If I owned Breaking Benjamin, I'd make them come here. XD)**


End file.
